


Pounded in the Butt by Death

by JadeTheThief



Category: Dice Funk Podcast D&D Campaign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeTheThief/pseuds/JadeTheThief
Summary: Part 4 of the Jade/Dice Funk Horrors set.The "Goddess of Thirst" is Edinaja (technically the Form of Thirst), who was part of a separate set of stories but still appears occasionally





	Pounded in the Butt by Death

When the Goddess of Thirst made me her immortal avatar, I didn't really expect this to happen...

I sigh, tugging at the ropes binding me to the ceiling and suspending me in the air. Dammit, Edinaja. You gave me the powers of a goddess, but I can't escape a basic knot now? Fucking loopholes. 

I wiggle my feet, not finding anything beneath me to step on. Why's it so dark here...? Where the hell am I?

Tensing my legs, I kick out at the air, swinging around in a loop but failing to hit any walls. 

“That won't work...” a raspy voice hisses from the darkness. 

“Who's there!?” I shout. My heart is racing, but I try to keep my cool. There's always a way out.

A shadow moves past my face, leaving my skin cold and tingling. “Your kind tried to prevent my arrival...” the voice speaks, thick with contempt. “Foolishness... You think you can hold back the tide forever...?”

I grit my teeth, trembling slightly. I shouldn't be so scared of this thing, but just having it near me... it radiates a chilling menace. “What are you talking about? I'm just a thief.”

A harsh, broken cackling echoes through the air, sounding nearby and yet very far away. “Not just a thief... No, I smell the stink of gods on you...”

My face reddens. Sure, Edinaja and I did some... err... stuff, together. But who is this bastard to judge me??

A sharp, scratching sensation travels across my back, like spindly fingertips raking me. I tense up, pulling my body defensively inward. “They have made you like them... in defiance of me...” The scratches move lightly across my cheek as something dry and rough brushes against my lips. “But I will amend this...”

I shudder, trembling as harsh, scaly hands paw at me. “What...” I gasp, cut off as something reaches into my top and grasps my breast. “What are you?”

“...Death...” the voice hisses, squeezing more tightly. I cry out, struggling and shaking as a hundred hands pull at my clothes, tearing them away and grasping at my naked flesh. It feels like sandpaper tearing at my skin, stripping it away bit by bit. I clench my teeth, tears filling my eyes and streaming down my face until all I can do is scream.

The hands slow their pace, content at having scratched me to the point that any touch will be sensitive. Their light touch is painful now, but bearable. “Are you...” I sniff, furious and terrified. “You're going to kill me?”

“In a sense...” Death whispers, brushing against my ear. “There is a beauty in mortality... Why should you appreciate a thing that lasts forever...?” Death's fingers stroke my nipples, teasing me. I moan softly, tears forming in response to the gentle pain. 

“But you...” Death scowls, gripping my tits. I scream, head tilting back as my body thrashes. “You cannot feel that now, can you!? Thanks to your gods!!” Its hands tug back, pulling a golden shroud from my body and casting it into the darkness where it's crushed into dust. “Your immortality disgusts me, but I have rid you of it!” The hands caress me forcefully, passionately, groping my breasts and stroking my body. “Look at you now... Beautiful...”

I pant, face wet with tears, struggling against my bonds. “L-let me go...” I cry, trembling as Death touches me. “Please, I'm just... just a thief.”

To my surprise, the ropes loosen and I fall to the floor. The darkness around me coalesces into a humanoid figure, looming in front of me. “So beautiful...” it whispers, stepping toward me.

I scoot backward, finding my back pressed against a wall. “Oh goddess...” I gasp, heart racing.

“Your goddess is dead...” Death replies. “But here you are, naked and pure, able to live your life to its fullest, knowing how truly temporary it is...”

I clench my teeth, glaring at the thing. “When you put it that way, it sounds fucking terrible.”

Death laughs softly. “You must learn to appreciate the smaller pleasures, my dear...” A hand strokes my face, reminding me that this thing is omnipresent, despite its apparent avatar. “To appreciate... the little death.”

I laugh bitterly. “That's what you call your dick, isn't it?”

Death grins, pressing its lips to mine as it pushes me against the wall. I gasp, heart pounding in my chest as its rough skin rubs over me, filling me with a mix of pain and pleasure. An inky black tendril traces my lips, slipping between them and pushing into my mouth. I moan, closing my eyes and licking it, sucking on this ethereal cock. It feels cold and rough, yet grows warmer and smoother as I give it my attention. 

Death moans softly, lightly pushing my hair back behind my ears. I smile, sucking more eagerly. If I can convince Death itself to like me... My heart flutters at the thought and I reach out, stroking Death's ass as I bob my head on its cock.

I feel Death shudder, gripping my shoulders tightly as it is drawn into my touch. Slipping a finger between Death's buttcheeks, I tease its ass hole, taking its dick as deeply into my throat as I can manage. Death gasps in surprise, a quick burst of fluid bursting from its cock. I grin and push my finger in, releasing the floodgates as Death moans and trembles, filling my mouth with its cum. 

Pulling back, I cough and wipe my lip. The taste... ugh. I squint my eyes and swallow. Tastes like death.

The entity hooks its hands under my knees and pulls me forward, laying me out on the floor. “Your turn...” it whispers in my ear, body rubbing against me as I feel its erect cock pressing at the lips of my pussy. Heart pounding, I nod and lean back, moaning as the thick shaft penetrates me. 

Death thrusts, pushing in and out, stretching me as its cock seems to grow thicker and thicker. I tremble and grab at my nipples, spreading my legs to welcome it in further. “Oh goddess...” I cry, shaking with pleasure. “Yes... YES!” 

Death's hands grope my butt as it leans in, kissing me and biting my lip. I moan and orgasm, gushing onto its cock, then lay back, panting as it draws out of me. “That was quite a...” I laugh between breaths. “Near Death experience.”

As the specter gathers up the pieces of itself, forming into a misty cloud and moving toward the door, I sit up and smile at it. “You know... I wouldn't be opposed to doing this again sometime.”

The cloud turns toward me, an ominous grin crossing its face. “Perhaps once more, at the end of your life...”

I frown, rolling my eyes. Well, it was worth a shot...


End file.
